The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
Some of these ICs include compound semiconductor transistor devices. A compound semiconductor is a compound semiconductor that includes elements from two or more different groups of the periodic table. The compound semiconductor transistor devices contain doped regions or layers. Existing techniques of forming these doped regions may have shortcomings such as limited control of doping depth and/or lack of abruptness of a resulting active doping profile, and excessive resistance.
Therefore, while methods of forming compound semiconductor transistor devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes in prior art, they have shortcomings for future applications in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology.